


Trailblazer

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [245]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s08e18 Threads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Their fifth day at the cabin sees Sam decide that she wants to try one of the nearby walking trails.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Bizarre Holidays [245]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234973
Comments: 34
Kudos: 94





	Trailblazer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Trail Mix Day’ (31 August).

Their fifth day at the cabin sees Sam decide that she wants to try one of the nearby walking trails.

After a less-than-enthusiastic, and suspiciously evasive, response from Daniel and Teal’c, Jack claps his hands together as he gets to his feet.

"Looks like it’s just you and me, Carter."

* * *

After saying goodbye to the guys they head out from the cabin and walk side-by-side along the uneven path for a while in comfortable silence when Jack asks, “So, I know we’re on vacation, but do you want the easy route or something more challenging?”

His question is innocent but he realizes the implications of what he’s said when Sam turns to look at him and holds his gaze.

“You know, it’s funny,” she eventually says, “but I think I’ve rediscovered a love for challenges.”

Jack smirks as he slips on his shades and gestures in the direction of the trail.

The route he’s settled for is the most challenging, although for the two of them it’s fine. He briefly worries about his fitness levels, having been stuck behind a desk for the best part of a year, but he’s still been hitting the base gym, so he doesn’t worry too much about it. He also knows the trail like the back of his hand which he hopes will give him a slight advantage if it’s needed.

“There’s a small clearing just up ahead,” he calls out to Sam who’s taken the lead for the past fifteen minutes. She glances back over her shoulder and grins.

“Is that your way of telling me you need a rest?”

“Ha _ha_ ,” he replies dryly but, to be honest, he’s loving this side of Sam, even if his knees are starting to protest. “I just thought you might want to take a moment and take in your surroundings. Maybe –”

“If you’re not able to keep up –”

“Oh, I can keep up just fine,” he murmurs as he lets his gaze fall to Sam’s six, but before he can let his thoughts wander too far down _that_ road, they reach the clearing and Jack sighs. He is a little tired, and he knows the temperature is partly to blame, but he still can’t resist. “We should have brought snacks.”

She laughs in response and takes a drink of water before she passes the bottle to him. Even though he has his own, he shares hers.

He watches her over the rim as she paces the clearing but then she turns to face him and he realizes he’s been caught staring. Sam doesn’t seem to mind though as she also lets her gaze roam over him. It feels like the air around them changes and Jack removes his shades as he slowly makes his way over to her.

"Whaddya say we make this a little more interesting?"

“What did you have in mind?"

"Last one to the top –”

"Buys the other dinner?"

Her question is quiet, but confident.

“Something like that, yeah,” he grins.

Sam closes the remaining few inches between them and he keeps watching her but he feels her fingers brush over his wrist and then his hand. He swallows hard.

"Challenge accepted, _Jack,_ " she whispers before she snatches her water bottle from his hand. She then spins on her heel and starts back on the trail at a light jog.

"Oh, its on," he smirks.

* * *

It turns out that knowing the trail _does_ give Jack an advantage because he knows exactly when they are about to hit the peak. Sam's still out in front and while Jack is more than happy to buy her dinner (and he fully intends to whether he loses this challenge or not), he wants to see her reaction to the views of the scenery below so he waits until the final bend, when the path is wide enough, to safely overtake her. He hears her laughter follow as he widens the distance between them enough so he reaches the clearing first. He then turns suddenly.

Sam isn’t expecting him to stop, however, and she collides with his chest. He instinctively reaches out to steady her but keeps her close as she rests her hands on his chest. They’re both breathing heavily from their run but then Sam curls her fingers into the material of his tee-shirt and his breathing hitches.

One of his hands splays against the small of her back while he reaches up with the other hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. Sam’s gaze darts down to his lips and back, and she lets go of his tee, only to slide her hands up and over his shoulders to either side of his neck.

"Sam," he breathes, but he’s stopped from saying anything else when Sam presses her lips to his. Moments later, she pulls back to look up at him and silently asks if it’s okay. He immediately leans in to kiss her back and he feels Sam respond so he pulls her impossibly closer as he deepens the kiss. It’s better than he ever imagined. It’s perfect, and when they eventually break away he rests his forehead against hers.

“Well,” he says, “that’s new.”

“And interesting.”

“Definitely that,” he nods, as she kisses him again.

"C'mon," Jack says suddenly a few minutes later as he finds Sam’s hand and gives it a gentle tug. When she gives him a wary look, he smirks. "You can’t come all this way and not see the view."

In one smooth move, he turns them in a half circle so Sam’s back is now flush to his chest and his hands are on her hips as he walks them the rest of the way to the edge of the clearing. He places his lips next to her ear and murmurs, "What do you think?"

He hears Sam’s gasp as she takes in the view below. The route they’ve taken has the best views of the area and the steady uphill climb has brought them to a brilliant vantage point of blue skies and a series of clear lakes that are surrounded by trees on every side.

"I can see why you love coming here," she whispers after a while, “it's beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, only his attention is on the woman in his arms, “it is.”

* * *

They take their time making their way back to the cabin, and just before it comes into sight, Jack feels Sam hesitate. He stops and looks at her.

“What’s up?”

“Do you think the guys will know?”

“Yeah," he sighs, “I think they’re going to know.”

“Do you think they’ll care?”

“That we’re doing this?” he asks as he gestures between them. When she nods, he cants his head. “Probably; but in a good way.”

“Yeah.” She nods but it isn’t convincing and Jack frowns.

“If you’re not ready –”

“ _No!_ No. It’s just –” She shakes her head and then her lips curl into a smile as she glances up at him. “We’re really doing this.”

Jack leans in and kisses her soundly. "Yeah," he whispers, "we're doing this."

Then, Sam smiles and lets her hand settle against his and Jack entwines their fingers.

When they reach the cabin, still hand-in-hand, Jack nods once at the look Daniel, then Teal’c, gives them and he nudges Sam’s shoulder with his as their friends share a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> And so ends this quirky five-part series of Sam and Jack’s week at the cabin following the events of Threads. It also brings the month of bizarre holidays for August to an end. Thank you for bearing with me! 
> 
> As for September, the first two holidays are written, but it’s going to take me slightly longer to upload them thanks to some laptop issues (don’t ask!). 😭


End file.
